The Penguin
The Penguin is a villain who appears in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. History ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame The Penguin is one of the three masterminds who planned the breakout of Arkham Asylum. Upon escaping, he created a group consisting of Bane, Killer Croc, Catwoman, and Man-Bat. Together, the group plans to use remote-controlled penguins to attack and rob the citizens of Gotham. He sends all of his group to plant penguins around the city. Then he and Bane proceed to the docks and steal a satellite dish to transmit the control signal to the penguins. Once he has the dish, Penguin ensures his own safety by leaving Bane to the police and sailing away with the dish. Next, he and Catwoman steal the Gotham Diamond, a large gem needed to power the control device. The police arrive, and the two are separated. Catwoman flees across the rooftops with the diamond while being pursued by Batman and Robin, but is caught. Before it can be re-claimed, Catwoman throws the diamond off the rooftop to a cat below and is arrested. The Penguin searches for Catwoman with Killer Croc but is spotted by the Police Boat forcing him to stop and attack. During this fight, The Penguin's submarine is destroyed so Penguin and Killer Croc are forced to escape to the sewers. They battle throughout the sewers and find themselves under the prison where Catwoman is being detained. They smash into the prison and free Catwoman, who has since reclaimed the Gotham Diamond from the cat. Abandoning Killer Croc in lieu of Catwoman, The Penguin and Catwoman go to the City Zoo, where Man-Bat is waiting for them. While Penguin and Catwoman prepare their device in the Artic Lair, Man-Bat battles Batman and Robin to delay them and is soundly defeated. By the time Batman and Robin have reached them, Catwoman and Penguin have finished the device and are awakening penguins throughout Gotham. They deploy several penguins to attack the Dynamic Duo but are ultimately defeated when Batman and Robin change the angle of the dish blocking its signal. Penguin is then sent back to Arkham and is seen in his cell angrily shouting at his defeat. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' The Penguin's role is greatly reduced in the sequel. Along with Two-Face, Harley Quinn, the Riddler and the Joker, he crashes the Man of the Year Award ceremony. He is the only villain that the Dynamic Duo does not fight in the theater, despite escaping with Joker and the others (in the console version; Two-Face replaces this role in the portable version). Later, he tries to take some stolen valuables home, but maneuvers himself directly under the Batboat and is flattened by it. While demonstrating the power of the Deconstructor, Lex Luthor breaks Penguin out of prison, who is very surprised, but takes the opportunity and tries to escape along with Poison Ivy and Bane. However, when Bane tries to tunnel out, he only impales his drill high in the walls of Arkham and sends them flying out. Penguin safely descends with his umbrella but is once again flattened when Bane lands on him. Soon after, the villains cause an even bigger breakout, and Penguin escapes to the Gotham Zoo Arctic World Globe. Here, he can be defeated and bought. Abilities *The Penguin is capable of using his umbrella to glide across gaps. *He can also deploy penguin bombers to destroy objects and enemies. *The Penguin possesses an arsenal of penguin robots that serve as his guards. Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters in LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:Characters in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Category:Playable characters